User blog:Bendos the Silent/The Anathema Chronicles: Chapter 3
The Volkaos inched closer, taking careful measures not to set off Anathema. The tentacles lashed out, whipping the ground centimeters from where she stood. Anathema prepared to leap, watching Volkaos's movements. Too late. A tentacle managed to loop around her leg, keeping her pinned down. Its grip tightened, and she heard her bones creaking from the pressure. "Let...me...go. NOW." Anathema gritted her teeth, struggling. The Volkaos just grinned more. "Not until we have feasted, youngling." The tentacle began driving her closer. "SKY ASSAULT!" Anathema flew into the sky, and struck the Volkaos in the face, nearly ripping it in two from the impact. It staggered back, then regained its balance. The Volkaos roared louder, and rushed forward with alarming speed. It hit Anathema squarely in the chest, throwing her through a few boulders. Anathema sat up, groaning. The beast just rushed onward, ramming her farther and farther. She slumped against a larger rock. Then, out of nowhere, something red and black slammed into the Volkaos, but didn't do much other than get its attention. Anathema dared to open her eyes one more time. It was Odium, on the creature's back, sending headshot after headshot into its face. "Odium? What are you doing here?" Anathema groaned. "You don't sound that happy to be saved, kid." Odium leaped into the sky, aimed his shoulder spikes towards Volkaos, and flew down like a bullet, impaling it in the head. Blood spattered the ground, and the Volkaos roared in pain. Its tentacles went into action, pinning Odium to the ground. His shoulder spikes extended again, cutting into the arms. More blood spilled out, followed up by shrieks of mortal injury. "ENOUGH!" The voice sent a chill through Anathema's heart, and she inched backwards. Odium grimaced from the impact of the volume, sharpened his spikes on a nearby scorched rock, and rushed forward again. The Volkaos's body went through a sort of metamorphosis in a split second, turning to a hardened metal. Odium's spikes, as sharp as they were, split in two upon impact, and he staggered back. Volkaos took the advantage, and pinned him back down again. Anathema looked up again, saw the Volkaos sniggering above her savior, and frowned. Several things happened in that small bit of time. First, a portal appeared behind Volkaos, and Axelerate flew out, giving it a direct headshot, throwing it yards away. Axelerate turned, and gasped. Anathema was flying towards the Volkaos, but something was different. She seemed older, and much more confident. Axelerate smiled, and ran slowly after her. Odium sat up, and looked at the duo, charging at their enemy. Anathema flew into the Volkaos, and seemed to disappear. Suddenly, the beast's body emitted ripples, as it choked, screamed, and seemed to be near death. Axelerate's smile turned into a frown. "Anathema, enough." The Volkaos just screamed louder, its mind tearing in two like a piece of paper. "ANATHEMA! CEASE MIND RIPPLE!" Axelerate roared. The Volkaos suddenly stopped, and Anathema seaped out, a solemn look on her face. "...I'm in trouble, aren't I?" The story continues. Category:Blog posts